Danny and Sam Bloody Mary
by doggyjunky
Summary: Danny and Sam decide to play Bloody Mary
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so be nice if u review.**_

_One day Danny and Sam were walking to Casper High without Tucker because he was sick. Sam said "Danny do you want to come to my house and play a game I heard about? Danny said "What's the game about?" Sam said "Well, you say Bloody Mary in the mirror three times and a ghost is said to come out of the mirror and try to kill you." Danny was shocked that Sam had suggested playing this game and had to think about it for a little bit. He thought it sounded interesting and it might not work but if it does he can always fight the ghost because he's Danny Phantom. He said "yeah I will come to your house and play the game with you." Same siad "Thanks, I will see you at my house tonight bye." Danny went inside the school to his locker, got his stuff and went on with the rest of the day until the last school bell rang. He went over to Sam's house and she answered the door. She said come with me into the bathroom because that's the place it works the most. He said ok. They went into the bathroom shut the door and turned off the lights. She said ok, we have to say Bloody Mary three times with the lights turned off and he held her hand because he was a little scared even though he was Danny Phantom and has seen many different ghosts. They started saying it, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary and then they waited for a few seconds and Danny made a noise because he felt a scratch on his arm and it hurt real bad so he asked Sam if he could turn on the lights because he felt something sharp dig into his skin. She said yes and when he turned on the lights he saw a women with long black hair and a white dress standing there. She said "I am going to kill both of you." Sam told Danny to change into Danny Phantom and fight her. He said "I'm going ghost and fought her, she tried to claw him and he was throwing ecto blasts at her but it wasn't workinhg, she was to strong. He then told Sam to stay back and she listened. He did his ghostly wail on her and she went flying to the other wall of the room and he told Sam to get out of here and come with him while he went to get his thermos and lock the bathroom door so she can't get out and Sam did as she was told. They went to Danny's house ans got the thermos from underneath his bed and flerw out real quickly to Sam's house and unlocked the bathroom door with a credit card so they could get back in. Then they saw her just laying on the floor like she was when they left and he took the thermos and sucked her inside of it and Danny said "No more Bloody Mary because she is now in the ghost zone where she belongs and can't get out. Sam said "Well I'm never going to play a game like that again because it could get you killed. Danny said "That's right, we should tell Tucker about this tomorrow, I bet you he won't beleive us. Sam agreed with him then Danny went home and put Bloody Mary in the ghost zone and shut the door and went to bed and couldn't wait to tell Tucker about what happened with him and Sam today._


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter Yay! :p**

**This is the last chapter and I hope you like it! :p**

When Danny and Sam got to school the next day they told Tucker what had happened at Sam's house last night.

Danny said "me and Sam were playing this game she told me about and you have to say Bloody Mary into the mirror three times and a ghost comes out and tries to kill you.

Tucker asked them why they waned to play a game like that. Danny and Sam both said in unison that they wanted to see what would happen. Tucker asked them if they were crazy and they said no.

Then tucker asked what happened, did it work?

Danny said "It worked alright, I felt a scratch on my arm so I turned on the light and there I saw Bloody Mary standing in the other corner of the bathroom and don't ask why we were in the bathroom please, anyway she had a evil look on her face and she was wearing a white dress that had blood all over it and her face was also covered in then tried to attack me and Sam but I went ghost and fought her and I won.

I captured her in the thermos and took her back to my house and put her in the ghost zone and made sure the door to it was shut.

Tucker looked shocked at what Danny had told him and then said "Is this true or are you joking? Sam said that he's not kidding that did happen I was there to see it and I hope that ghost never comes back again.

Later in the ghost zone Bloody Mary was just floating around wondering what happened and how she ended up here.

Some ghosts were even giving her some strange looks and were saying things like "Wow I can't believe Bloody Mary is in the ghost zone and that she is real, someone must have put her in here but I wonder who because hse usually haunts mirrors and is mean to everyone, you know I wonder why."

They all just passed her up saying either things like that or really mean things, but all she wanted was to have friends and not have rumors go around about her like some people saying she was a witch but she really isn't a witch that was just a rumor and a story some really mean person that lived in her time made up and she wanted revenge but she relized trying to kill people that did nothing to her wasn't good at all.

She also new she really wasn't a witch, her religion was Christian so she asked Jesus for forgiveness and after that she wondered how she would ever get out of here, then she just cam upon the same portal she thought she was throwin through, so she cut a whole in it with the knife she had that could cut open almost anything.

She went through it, she thought since she's back in the human world she would go apologize to that boy and his friend since they only fought her because she was trying to kill them.

So it was a school day so she went invisible so she didn't scare anybody and went inside the school and looked all over the place for the boy and his friends, this school was much larger than she remembered her school back in her time so it took her longer to find them but she finally did.

She waited in one of the empty desks until the class ended and then she turned visible and flew real fast to Danny Sam and Tucker.

Danny looked to make sure noone was around and went ghost, then he asked her what she wanted and said I thought I got rid of you already.

Bloody Mary just stared for a second and then she said "I'm sorry I shouldn't have tried to kill you or anybody else, I just wanted some attention and revenge on some people but I know that's wrong now and I hope you forgive me.

Danny was shocked that she came and apologized to him and he said "Oh thanks for the apology, since u just wanted some friends I will be your friend.

Bloody Mary was happy that she finally got to have a frien and said "Thank you and then Danny went back down to the ground and turned back into Danny Fenton.

Bloody Mary just went down to the ground and said "Well I think I will go back to the ghost zone now and live there since I am a ghost and haven't went to heaven yet.

Danny said well ok, I hope to see you again soon bye.

Tucker and Sam were shocked at what just happened and then Tucker said "Wow I can't believe your friends with Bloody Mary.

Danny said " I know who knew she was really this nice of a person after all, oh well now that that's over do you want to go to the nasty burger and Tucker and Sam said yeah and they all left and went to the nasty burger The end.


End file.
